


The Platoon - A SabErza Story

by HawkCT7576



Series: Sabezra - Love Stories [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Game: Halo 3: ODST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkCT7576/pseuds/HawkCT7576
Summary: A Halo Alternate Universe Where Sabine And Ezra Are O.D.S.T. In The U.N.S.C.This Book Will Contain Graphic Descriptions And Will Have Some Sexual Content And References.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Series: Sabezra - Love Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Bios

Gunnery Sergeant Sabine Wren and Staff Sergeant Ezra Bridger of the 17th Battalion Orbital Drop Shock Troopers of the United Nations Space Command. They were two very highly decorated NCOs in the U.N.S.C. They have been in multiple campaigns across the galaxy, but it would prove that Earth, Home to Humanity would be there toughest battle yet.

Story Start Date: 19 OCT 2552  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
NAME: Wren Sabine  
SEX: F  
DOB: 1 DEC 2522  
AGE: 29  
POB: Reach  
RANK: Gunnery Sgt.  
UNIT: 17th ODST BN. Alpha Company, 1st Platoon, First Squad  
CLASSIFICATION: Squad Leader  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
NAME: Bridger Ezra  
SEX: M  
DOB: 22 OCT 2523  
AGE: 28  
POB: Earth  
RANK: Staff Sgt.  
UNIT: 17th ODST BN. Alpha Company, 1st Platoon, First Squad  
CLASSIFICATION: Assistant Squad Lead  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
NAME: Laklan P. John  
SEX: M  
DOB: 29 OCT. 2525  
AGE: 26  
POB: Earth  
RANK: Sgt.  
UNIT: 17th ODST BN. Alpha Company, 1st Platoon, First Squad  
CLASSIFICATION: Sniper  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
NAME: Sanderson K. Samantha  
SEX: F  
DOB: 17 AUG 2530  
AGE: 22  
POB: Reach  
RANK: Cpl.  
UNIT: 17th ODST BN. Alpha Company, 1st Platoon, First Squad  
CLASSIFICATION: Communications Specialist  
Note- Daughter of Col. Felicia Sanderson- 6th O.D.S.T. Commander  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
NAME: Jackson B. Mark  
SEX: M  
DOB: 19 MAR 2530  
AGE: 22  
POB: Earth  
RANK: Cpl  
UNIT: 17th ODST BN. Alpha Company, 1st Platoon, First Squad  
CLASSIFICATION: Demolitions Expert  
\--------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Platoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get Ready For A Combat Drop

October 20, 2552- U.N.S.C In Amber Clad Stationed In Earth's Upper Orbit.

It's been less than two months since Reach fell to the Covenant. Sabine and Ezra barely made it out alive. They were one of the last few to leave the doomed planet. They lost a lot of good friends there, but there squad was still mostly intact. They were set to get some R&R soon and were looking forward to it. The squad was in the drop room checking over their gear, they were sure the U.N.S.C. would want to strike back soon so they needed to be ready. Jackson was at his work bench trying to make up some C4 packs. Sanderson and Laklan were over at the weapon lockers cleaning and maintaining there weapons, Sanderson with her M7S Smg, and Laden with his S99D Anti-Material Rifle. Sabine and Ezra were sitting at the data table which displayed the whole fleet. They weren't talking just looking at the table, there held each others hand under the table, this was the only intimacy they could show, it was against the rules for two squad members to have a relationship but that didn't stop them from trying. Everything was peaceful until a blaring alarm went off. "General quarters, General quarters, All Hands Man Your Battlestations. This Is Not A Drill." The inner comm yelled out. "What the hell is going on Gunny?" Sanderson asked confused. "I don't know....I'll head to the bridge to find out, in the meantime suit up." Sabine said then with Ezra ran to the bridge. "Commander what's going on?" Sabine asked. "Gunnery Sgt. prepare your men to drop the covenant fleet just arrived and is heavily engaging the fleet." Commander Keyes said. "Yes Ma'am." they both said and ran back down to the drop room where every O.D.S.T. onboard was at getting geared up and ready. A few minutes later the O.D.S.T.'s were ready and in there pods, they are tasked along with the rest of the O.D.S.T. units to drop on New Mombasa. Over the inner comm they could Hear Gunnery Sgt. Buck call out. "We are droppin' into Hell, troopers! Time to grow a pair!" Just as he finished there Pods dropped. Sabine quickly realized only her squads pods were dropped from the In Amber Clad, no other squad dropped, but it was too late to ask questions now they had to land and get situated. As they approached the outer portion of the city the pods were hit by a massive shock wave. The covenant Supercarrier just slip space jumped in Atmosphere setting off a massive radiation burst. Sabine watched in horror as almost all of the Other O.D.S.T. Pods From the Main Drop Companies over the city go crashing into the water. As her pod hit the ground she quickly got the hatch off and her MA3 out and ready. She looked around and only small city streets could be seen, all abandoned and empty. She tried her comm. "First Squad Sound Off." she said. They then began sounding off. "Bridger Up." "Laklan Up." "Sanderson Up." "Jackson Up." The whole squad had made it. "There is a police station on 79th street, Rally Point on that Location." Sabine said and moved out to that location. "Copy that." they all replied. As Sabine made her way over to the station she noticed plasma burns in the walls and shell casings everywhere. As she made it to the station she could see the rest of the Squad already there. She quickly ran over. "Is everyone okay?" she asked. They all nodded. "We really shouldn't stay here Sabine ….. You can smell the cordite in the air, and there is blood and bullet casing everywhere. The cops here didn't look they made out to well." Ezra said quickly. "Okay we need to get more into the city and see if any other units made it to the ground." she said earned her with all confused looks. "What are you talking about?" Sanderson ask. "You guys didn't see?" Sabine asked. They all shook their heads no. "After the burst just before i hit the ground I saw most of the pods go into the drink. I saw a few hit the city." she said they all had dull faces. "Let's move." she said. They all activated there visors and moved out in single file. They quickly move down the street meeting no resistance as they moved closer to the city center where the Office Of Naval Intelligence Alpha Site was located at. There would for sure be marines there. As they made there way in they started hearing gunfire in the distance. As they got to one of the sealed street doors they stacked up and opened it. As they walked though they could see marines in contact. They quickly ran to them and started firing on the brutes and grunts there. Sabine ran over to the Sgt. that was behind some cover. "Where the hell did you guys come from?" The marine asked. "We dropped in over and hour ago.....what's the situation here?" Sabine asked quickly. "Well we are spread thin in this sector.... We are engaged all over the city. We were order to hold here to try to slow them down from reaching the O.N.I. Alpha Site building." he said as he shot back at the enemy. "Lucky for you that's where we were going to head to, but it looks like you could use some help. First Squad Defensive positions, let's help out these marines." she said as she started shooting as well.

After almost 2 hours of non stop fighting the shooting died down. "Headcount....Whos still up and what's your ammo status." Sabine called out. "Bridger Up....have two mags left." "Laklan Up...Down to my last rifle mag." "Sanderson Up...Three mags left." "Jackson Up... two mags left." They all called out one at a time. Her squad was all still up but the marines didn't fare as well as they did. When they arrived there were almost twenty-five to thirty men, now they were down to around ten or so men. "We need to get to an ammo depot or another checkpoint. Sergeant you do not have enough men to hold this position anymore, come with us and we can hold a little bit longer then." Sabine said. The Sgt. nodded. Sabines squad moved out now accompanied by a few marines. They need to get to a defensible position. They were moving down the road quickly. There was a U.N.S.C. Outpost set up not to long ago in case something like this was to ever happen, and they were only a few blocks from it. As they started getting closer they started noticing a lot of dead covenant all over the place, the only weird thing about that was that there wasn't a bullet casing or dead marine anywhere in sight. "What the hell happened here?" Laklan asked. "I don't know but it looks like they were killing each other." Ezra said. They got a few more streets down, Ezra was on point and was about to round the last corner to get on to the street when a round hit the wall right next to his head. He dropped back not knowing what happened. "What the fuck was that?" he asked scared half to death. "I think that was a S99D round that just landed next to you." Laklan said. "HELLJUMPERS!!" Sabine called out to direction of where the shot came from. "HOORAH!" someone yelled back. Sabine shook her head and went around the corner, everyone followed as they moved up to the outpost, lucky it was still had marines at it. "Sorry about that Gunny.... We were ordered to shoot anything that moved." a lieutenant said. "It's fine LT.... we just pushed out of our position a few blocks up the road." Sabine said as everyone got inside. "That shooting was from you guys? You guys held out a while." he said. "Yes sir.....you haven't seen or heard from any other O.D.S.T. unit by any chance have you?" she asked. "Yeah a platoon came through here about three hours ago, they landed near by and held up here for a bit before they pushed to an OP ten blocks east of here." he finished. "Thank you sir...mind if we get some ammo before moving out?" she asked. "Yeah no problem....and good luck Gunnery Sgt." He said and walked back over to his men. A few minutes later Sabine and her squad moved out, freshly stocked with ammo they were ready to go. The marines stayed behind to help the out post. Sabine and her men moved down the street quietly, they didn't see any hostiles. As they reached the OP there were dead covenant everywhere. As they moved in the building they were finding more and more dead trooper. As the got up and into the OP they found what looked like a massacre. Dead O.D.S.T. were everywhere but the strangest thing was that there were dead elite laying right next to them as if they were fighting together. "Gunny....What's going on? Why are O.D.S.T. fighting alongside Elites?" Jackson asked. "I don't know Corporal....i don't know." 

October 21, 2552- U.N.S.C. Combat Observation Post. Covenant Occupied New Mombasa.

The Squad held at the OP for the night, they cleaned up the bodied and took whatever ammo they could. Sanderson was able to pick up on her radio that an U.N.S.C. Evac point was set around twenty blocks west of them on the edge of the city and was set to take of in five hours 16:00 exactly. The Glassing had already begun and all U.N.S.C. Forces were ordered out of the city to prep for a counter assault. The need to get to that Evac and get out of here if they wanted to fight another day. “Okay we need to push twenty blocks west of heavy controlled territory in five hours….lets get a move on.” Sabine said. As they started to move out of the building Sabine stood by making sure they didn't leave anything. She turned around and was surprised Ezra was right there. “After this...if we make it out...i want to sit down and talk.” he said as her gently took her free hand in his. She looked up into his eyes to try to figure out what he was think and all she saw in those blue eyes through that visor was worry before the visor darkened. She nodded and tightened her grip in his hand as acknowledgment. They moved out and were walking down the street quickly and quietly. They made it about five blocks before seeing the enemy. They made a turn down another street to avoid them and lucky they were not seen. The slowly got back on track by cutting through some buildings. It was oddly quiet in that area with the sounds of the glassing in the distance the only thing other than their footsteps that could be heard. “It’s way to quiet.” Laklan spoke in a whisper. “Yeah something is off.” Jackson said. “Well i don't like….” Laklan was saying when a shot rang out. They all moved up against the wall trying to figure out where the shot came from. “Anyone see the shot?” Sabine asked as she scanned the rooftops. “No Laklan did you……oh god no.” Sanderson said as she saw his body not moving on the ground. In the commotion of the shot no one realized laden was hit. Sanderson ran over to him with the help of Jackson pulled him into cover she sat up against the wall with him in her arms. She through off her helmet. “Come on john...wake up john...please wake up.” Sanderson was crying out. “Come on Sam….he's gone….grab his pack and tags….we need to move out.” Sabine said sadly, she felt sorry for her, she could tell they were very close, possible together even. Sanderson wiped her eyes and grabbed her helmet and the needed things off Laklan’s body, including a picture of her and him together from his pack. She put her helmet on and immediately tinted the visor. The Squad got situated and were still trying to find the sniper. “I see him.” Ezra said and shot. The jackal fell off the top of the building and hit the ground dead. “Lets move out.” Sabine said as she looked at Laklan’s dead body. The squad moved out to the evac point. For the rest of the way they did not come into contact with any other enemy forces and arrived at the LZ where there were marines already waiting to leave. Soon the Pelican came down and picked everyone up and headed back up to the orbital defense platforms. They were all assigned to a barracks, right as soon as they got in they all immediately laid down on their bunks, most of them past out with their armor still on. A few hours later they were up and just relaxing. Only one other O.D.S.T. unit made it out alive, Gunnery Sgt. Buck with his men somehow pulled and HVT out of that hell hole of a city. As they were relaxing Sabine and Ezra were sitting on the couch in each others arms, while Jackson and Sanderson were talking. “Hey Sabine.” Ezra said. “Yeah?” she asked. “I wanted to talk to you about something.” he said tightening his grip to let her know it wasn't bad. “Okay what is it?” she asked. “Well….i was thinking….and i wanted to know what you thought about us getting married?” he asked. Sabine went wide eyed and sat up still in his arms and looked into his eyes, all she could see was love. “Umm...I-I…Ezra.” she said trying to find the right words. “I Love You and...I want to be with you.” she finally said. He smiled and kissed her. “I Love you too bean.”

December 11, 2552 - Operation: Blind Faith - Installation 00 ‘The Ark’

Sabine and her squad was assigned to the Forward Unto Dawn, Along with the Master Chief. The were assigned to his squad to make landfall to secure a LZ for the Dawn so they could push further into the Installation. We were on board a pelican on the way down to the surface. It's all inspiring to be in the same ship as two war heroes like Sgt. Maj. Johnson and S117. Sabine tried as much as possible to keep cool for her squad. Ezra was right next to her with Sanderson and Jackson next him. As they landed and dismounted they quickly moved up on to some unexpected Covenant forces. “Drop them.” Ezra said quietly. The squad opened up and quickly took care of them. The made there way up to the LZ they needed to secure, on the way they past a few O.D.S.T. pods with their occupants dead nearby. Sabine felt sorry for her fellow O.D.S.T.’s but she was slightly glad she and her men didn't drop in those pods and were assigned to the Chief. Sabine was in the command seat of the second warthog behind the Chiefs with Jackson on his turret. Ezra was driving and Sanderson was on the gun of her warthog. “Sabine you okay?” Ezra said trying to keep of with the Spartan. ‘Uh….Yeah...Yeah I'm fine.” she said snapping out of it. As they drove through a small opening in the cave they saw the LZ and there were wraiths all over. One of the wraiths fired and the round hit the Chiefs Warthog sending everyone in it flying. The Spartan got to his feet and quickly moved to attack while the marine and O.D.S.T. that were on the warthog have yet to get up. “Jackson, you okay….Jackson!” Sabine yelled into her comm. “Ezra help the Chief we will come back for him.” Sabine ordered with the combined forces they had they quickly took care of the Covenant forces. Sabine moved over to where Jackson was while they waited for the Dawn to land reinforcement. “Jackson….Come on Jackson get up.” Sabine said as checked his body for wounds. She found a gash through his neck. “Oh Jackson.” she said with a sign as she removed his dog tags. Ezra and Sam stood there in silence. “First Squad, This Is Keyes, Report Back To The Ship.” Commander Keyes said over the comms. “Copy that commanders….enroute.” Sabine said as she got up. She nodded to the others and they board the Warthog and went up onto the lowered bay of the Dawn. Soon the three of them were on the bridge. “Commander?” Sabine asked as they walked up to her. “Ah Gunny… I'm going to need you and your men ready for when we move on for Truth. Go get resupplied and get some rest.” Keyes said. “Yes Ma’am.” Sabine said with a salute and walked out with Ezra and Sam. They got there much needed ammo and walked in the barracks bays where the other O.D.S.T.’s were relaxing. ‘What's going on?” Sabine asked. One of the men walked over, “The Commander wants all O.D.S.T.’s ready and rested for our next mission. She doesn't want anymore of us to be killed.” he said and walked back over to his bunk. Sabine and Ezra walked over to there bunks and Sanderson walked over to talk with the others. “You think we will get to do another combat drop?” Ezra asked as they laid down. “I don't know…..i hope not…. Every time we do a drop it seems are guys are getting there ass kicked right out of the pods.” Sabine said as she looked over all her friends in the room but being quiet enough so only ezra could hear her. “Yeah….and how is it the we have survived all of this. Why are we the lucky ones.” Ezra asked. “I don't know….maybe someone or thing out there likes us.” she said. The sat there in silence on Ezra's bunk. They secretly held hands as they sat next to each other. Commander Keyes entered. “Attention on deck.” someone called out. “Gather around….Ok listen up….only one squad in here will be going with the Chief with his assault on Truth…..the rest of you are going to be doing a combat drop onto Truths last super carrier that's is hidden away in the ark and destroy it with a Havoc Tactical Nuke.” Keyes said. “Gunnery Sergeant Wren will lead the attack on the CSO Carrier…..you will drop in two hours.” Keyes said and left the room. Sabine looked at Ezra with worry in her eyes. She nodded her head for him to follow out of the room and into the hallway. She leaned up against the bulkhead and he did the same facing her. “What's wrong?” he asked as he took her hand. “I have a bad feeling about this ez…..it feel like we aren't going to get by with this one.” she said with a tear in her eye. “Hey.. It's going to be okay….we will be okay.” her said as he placed a hand on her check and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. He smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss. “Thanks Ez.” she sniffled and wiped her eyes. They kissed one more time before heading back into the barracks to gear up.

December 12, 2552 - Operation: Blind Hope - U.N.S.C. Forward Unto Dawn

The red light of the launch bay sneaked its way into Sabines pod. She was deep in thought waiting for it to turn green. It was a little after Midnight and The Platoon was ready to drop into the pitch black of the night. There target was the last covenant supercarrier and it was defending the rear flank to truths position. Sabine was mentally preparing for the drop, knowing it might be her last few hours living. Her only regret is not spending more time with Ezra. Her eyes opened, ready to go as the buzzer sounded and the light switched to green. Seconds later all the pods were streaking through the atmosphere towards their target. Soon the pods hit the deck and the O.D.S.T.’s were out and moving to the four access points, ten men go to each point. As the stacked up on the point without a sound, Ezra right behind her lifted his hand and squeezed her shoulder letting her know they were ready. She nodded and made a fist and hit the side of her helmet twice. Knowing the single the breacher moved out of the stack and moved to the door and put a charge, he then backed up to the stack and knelt right in front of Sabine. She then tapped held on his shoulder. “Team One Set.” she whispered into her comm. “Team Two Set.” “Team Three Set.” “Team Four Set.” voices of the other team leaders in their helmets replied. “All Set…..Prepare To Execute…. Three…..Two…..One…..Execute.” she said. Four large blasts sounded off at the points and the Shock Troopers moved in. One team to the Engine Room, One to the Bridge, One to the Reactor and another to the Comms Center. The teams quickly moved through the massive ship to there set targets. The teams dropped any unexpected patrol. Without Elites to worry about there wasn't all too much danger. All the teams made it to there points and engaged at will. Sabines team set up outside the reactor room door. Ezra right behind her as always with the rest of the team including Sanderson right behind him. “Everyone ready?” she asked. They all nodded. “Then let's do this.” she said as she pulled out a frag with Ezra doing the same. Sanderson alone with another trooper pulled out a set of flashbangs. She nodded and everyone got set. The activated the door, the door swooshed opened and four flash bangs were thrown in followed only a second later by two frags. The room was hit with four concussive blast in quick session, followed by two explosions from the frag. The team quickly moved in and took fire almost immediately. “OPEN FIRE!” Sabine yelled. The troops entered and began firing. They need to push to the reactor core to plant the Havoc that is on Ezra's back. But the troopers were taking heavy losses while moving up. By the time the room was clear only three of the ten men who entered were still alive, Sabine, Ezra, and Sam. Sam’s leg was badly wounded. She painfully sat up next to the reactor as she watched the door. “You two okay?” she asked. “Yeah I'm good.” Ezra said as he slung the Havoc off his back. And got to work. “I'm good, but I'm not walking out of here.” Sanderson said. Sabine signed and was about to say something when Ezra yelled. “Fuck!” “What's wrong?” she asked worried. “The bomb took a hit. I can't remote detonate or time fuse it.” he said. Sabine knew what this meant. Someone would have to stay behind. “All Teams Check in.” She said into her comm. “Team Two is still engaged, The Bridge is to defended.” “Team Three is all but down, Comms Center is a no go.” “----” “Team Four?” Sabine asked. “I Think they are all down.” someone said. “Alright all units exfil, we are set in the reactor room.” “Copy That.” “Copy” they said and signed off. Sabine looked over at Ezra who was helping Sanderson with her wound. “Okay…..Here's what's going to happen…..Ezra toy get Sanderson out of here while i set off the Nuke.’ she said letting a tear down her face under her blacked out visor. “What?! NO...im not leaving you here.” Ezra said. “Ezra it's my call….” she said. Ezra ripped off his helmet. “No Sabine...I'm not leaving you here.” He said walking up to her. She took off her helmet, they both had tears in their eyes. “No…..I'll do it.” Sanderson spoke up. “What?” they both asked. “I have already lost everyone….Laklan is gone…..But you two still have each other….now go, I got this.” she says as she painfully gets up and goes over to the bomb. Sabine smiled and walks over to her friend and hugs her. “Good luck.” she said letting go of Sabine. They both smile as they put on their helmets and jogged out of the room. Sabine and Ezra quickly made it out of the ship and to the Rally Point on the top of the ship just in time for the Pelican. You can only see the thing with night vision as there was no light what so ever. They boarded with only four others, out of the forty that dropped. The pelican moved up and away from the now doomed ship. “Sanderson…...we are clear...It Has Been An Honor.” Sabine said over the comm. “To You The Same….Time For The Show To End.” She said. They all looked out the back window of the Pelican, a sudden white flash of blinding light appears in the middle of the Carrier and with in a second engulfing the entire ship and surrounding area. Sabine looked over at Ezra who was right next to her and took his hand. “I love you.” she said and kissed him. This act didn't even faze the others as it was all to clear they were together. “I Love You Too Bean.”

February 11, 2525 The War Began, A War That Killed Billions Of Humans And Wiped Out Hundreds Of Planets. Twenty Seven Years Of Non-Stop Fighting Infected The Human Race, Almost Three Decades Of Fighting Left The Human Race Combat Ready, There Was No Longer The Time Of Insurgency Or Terrorists, Only One Fight, One Faction Of The Entire Human Race. It Wasn't Done To Make The Rich Richer, Or For Money At All But Just Straight Survival Of The Entirety Of The Whole Human Race. Many Brave Soldiers Over The Course Of The War Presented Themselves, Many Of Who Laid Down Their Lives In Defense Of Said Human Race. From The Beginning Of The War To The End. From The Spartans And Marines On The Ground To The Crewmen In Space, They All Put Everything On The Line And Many Of Those Know And Unknown Men And Women Gave Up Their Lives To Protect That Very Line, Just So Humanity Could Know Peace Once More In This Lifetime.

“What is it that makes one a hero, if humanity did not know before the last three decades of war, they have most certainly shown us. Perhaps the hero’s most striking feature is courage, their bravery and audacity in the face of certain death, something that we’ve become all too familiar with in recent years.” - Halo Waypoint: Heroes Never Die


End file.
